With Me
by Melfina Lupin
Summary: Remus has trouble coping with his feelings for Sirius


****

With me by Yui

****

Disclaimer: I done own these characters for they belong to J.K. Rowling. We own her a lot of gratitude.

****

Author's Note: Hey, if you like this there might be a chance for a prequel ^___^ This story is Remus/Sirius and I hope you like it. Warn you I had a bit of an angst attack so the ending might be a little angsty. Tell me what you think, okay? 

__

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but

I'm with you - Avril Lavigne

The Astronomy Tower was silent and dark that night. Nothing dared to summon the courage to stir in the cumbrous silence of the stone steeple (or around it) under the clear midnight sky. All was still save the cool breeze that danced through the grounds. It carried with it the wonderful scent of budding trees and new-sprung flowers of the approaching spring. In just one breath you could have smelt the fresh earth in the air. In the black heavens even the bright stars seemed all the brighter and the moon twice as big in the calm sky as if they too were happy now that the long hard winter was finally drawing to a close.

This was one of Remus' favorite nights. With the tower being so peaceful and the welkin so beautiful and so vast at night, he didn't mind much that he was violating curfew. He just had to be extra careful not to be caught seeing that he left James' Invisibility Cloak alone for the evening.

The soft wind caught his whispered sigh as he raised his gray eyes to the luminous sky above him. It seemed to unbelievably large to him suddenly that he easily felt dwarfed by the mere size of it, like it could swallow him up whole. It was a brisk night too, with slight hints of the previous winter still lingering about. And the sky easily reflected the fact. Now matter how beautiful it was the heavens still were chilled by the far-away distance. Remus was just glad that he had worn a heavier robe for the night.

Stargazing was the ever-passionate fetish for Remus and it wasn't the first time he had slipped into the tower after curfew either. The stars mesmerized him and the pale moon simply terrified him to the point of an awe-inspired worship. 

He longed to see the moon as others did. To them it was a source of light and beauty. For very different reasons Remus couldn't share the same sentiment. As the moon had its monthly changes, Remus was forced to undergo similar phases. He desperately hated the moon for what it did to his cursed body. But how could he be in awe of it and at the same time so scared? It had to be the power the moon possessed. It had the power to stop the world and transform people into ferocious beasts.

But, no matter what, Remus found stargazing very relaxing, sort of like a meditation almost. It was a mellow enough time to just loosen up and gather his thoughts before turning in for the night. Hogwarts was so loud during the day with spring-eager students that it was hard trying to find a moment when he could relax. It was a soothing time even if he was forced to turn his back on the white moon when he gazed at the sky. Remus gladly welcomed the fact that there were things much bigger and different outside his world. It made him a little less weird each day. 

The idea of having some quiet time in his dorm was ridiculous. He could have sworn that his best friends were either born with high energy levels or they were constantly high on some drug. There was never a dull moment with James, Sirius, or Peter. Of course Remus didn't mind being loud himself. It was liberating to shout or laugh until he couldn't breath anymore and tears were clouding his eyes. But there were times when he wanted some peace. When he needed it he would just go up to the tower and soak up the silence as if he were a sponge in water.

But tonight not even the splendor of the night sky could console Remus and he was about ready to howl in his frustration. Why couldn't he get Sirius Black out of his head? Was he going crazy? It was like everything suddenly reminded Remus of his best friend. The dark sky reminded him of Sirius' silken hair; the breeze reminded him of the way Sirius smelled after a game of Quidditch-his clothes wind-tousled and his handsome face flushed with excitement. 

Remus had escaped to the tower hoping that his thoughts would leave him in peace since staying in the overly crowded dorm room wasn't helping much. Especially when he was sitting on a couch in the dorm room and was suddenly thinking of how Sirius always slept on his side in a semi-curled ball. Remus had mused over his dreadfully boring potions homework how he wouldn't mind sleeping next to Sirius with his back pressed against Sirius' hard chest that moved ever so slightly with breathing, and with his thighs under his and his groin snuggled so intimately with Remus' ass. That was when Remus knew he had to get a hold on himself.

Of course he could have taken the easily way out and blame his lewd thoughts on the change of the moon but the waning and the waxing was a week or two away. Those were the wicked times when the wolf was up and hungry while still inside Remus' human form. Now a new moon had blossomed into a faint white crescent high in the sky. No, it wasn't the moon at all. It was his own wild hormones that wanted to give Remus a bitter taste of reality and love. 

It just happened that it was his day to wake up-really open his eyes- and suddenly see his best friend not just as a best friend. Or at least that was what James called it earlier. Just like Remus, James had one day just realized how much of a babe Lily Evans was (Remus took his word for it). For a while Remus was glad that James knew what he was going through. When he had asked him who was apple of his eyes was Remus only paled and quickly left. 

All day he had to go around like that as though he were a lovesick (or at least a lust sick) puppy. Thankfully Sirius seemed clueless as to why Remus refused to look at him square in the eye or why he shied away from any physical contact of any kind. And Sirius was very touchy-feelly with those he felt comfortable with. James never minded that fact and neither had Remus until today. Now each accidental or intended touch felt like fire against Remus' skin, burning a way into his heart and even lower. He felt mortified and astonished that another boy whom he had known since he was eleven could now suddenly leave him breathless with a smile or shamefully incited just by a simple act of his skin touching Sirius'.

He was also surprised that now he suddenly found Sirius attractive. It felt wrong that he no longer saw him as a good, prank-loving friend but as a tall, dark, and handsome young man with a powerful build and even more powerful hands. Sirius was beautiful to him with his wild sapphire eyes and long black hair, a full expressive mouth and a long slender nose. His face and body reminded Remus of a stalwart Viking of ancient lore long forgotten. Of course he had seen Sirius naked before and had thought nothing of it. They did after all share the same room and bath. Now when he thought of Sirius like that, Remus saw tan skin, strong legs and arms, and hard muscles that his hands longed to touch and caress. He also thought of pure, raw sex and wicked lust. What he would not give to run his hands over Sirius' body, to see for himself just how hard and hot he was, to see if Sirius would like it.

Remus quickly shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. He hoped that James didn't have such impure thoughts of Lily. The very notion of it made his insides quiver. It really wasn't something he wanted to know in the end.

Maybe it was just the coming Spring after all. Remus would turn 17 pretty soon maybe it was just time to ease up for once and shag for the hell of it. But who would want to be with Remus like that? And why did the thought of complete and utter abandonment in the arms of another chill his heart. Despite his obvious desire, he felt something deeper for Sirius. When Remus thought of forever, he found Sirius standing at his side with repulsion. Growing old won't seem so bad with Sirius.

Deep down inside of him, Remus knew he loved Sirius in spite of his obvious lechery. Remus knew that if given the chance he would give Sirius his heart. It might be trampled on, shunned, or maybe even embrace. Remus didn't care. He loved Sirius and that would never change. Remus knew that he would love him forever no matter what. Yet he knew Sirius would never return the same feelings for him. Sirius liked girls too much and it made him so sad that he actually felt hurt enough to weep.

As if on queue Remus felt the salty tears spring into his eyes. He sniffed a bit pathetically as they ran down his face silently. It hurt a lot to know that his beloved would never love him and he suddenly felt so alone. Would there be anyone who loved him? Would there be anyone who loved him enough to accept and embrace the wolf inside? Maybe but he wanted it to be Sirius. It didn't feel right to Remus that he could be love and be loved by another person. He wanted to love and be loved only by Sirius. But that was totally out of the question!

"This is not fair," Remus whimpered, a sob catching in his tight through. In a moment he would simply break down and cry like a baby. But what did he care? He just didn't have the strength to hold it in any longer. And he was sick and tired of hiding it.

He was so engrossed with his stare of being that he didn't hear the door to the top of the tower open or the soft echo of falling footsteps behind him. It was the gentle voice that made him freeze.

"What isn't fair, Moony?"

Sirius Black always had the confidence to know that he was a desirable guy and very cool too. He loved excitement and breaking all the rules no matter what the consequences just for the hell of it. He knew his head was lost sometimes and that he could act solely on impulse at times and not look back twice. Many people saw him as charismatic and a little on the dangerous side but Sirius didn't mind that one bit. Girls always fell for the wildly handsome and risky type of guy. Was it his fault that he had been born with such good looks or the desire to push everything to the limit?

There were a few people who saw more deeply into him than that, thought. The Marauders, friends forever. James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. They where the only ones that Sirius allowed to see pass his carefree front and wild grin and truly see him on the inside. The saw the Sirius was truly loyal to friendship and completely faithful to his friends. Despite of his dangerous behavior, he worried for his companions too, especially Remus on the nights of the full moon. It had been his idea that he, James, and Peter all become animagi to be there when Remus needed them the most. Just last year they had accomplished the seemingly impossible feat. They all just wanted to be with Remus.

Naturally being as good-looking as he was he had many a starry-eyed girlfriend at Hogwarts. But even though they were beautiful they were never a permanent part of his love life. Sure there were a good couple of girls that were sweet enough to date a long time and there were some girls that were just right enough for fervid snogging and the occasional sex. Sirius didn't think of himself as using them. He just couldn't bear to stay pit in one place for too long. And most of the time, even after the initial break up, girls were still happy with him. 

But something was on his mind today and that was Remus. He sure had been acting odd and distant the entire day with Sirius. And Sirius ended up worrying because Remus would only act like that around people he didn't know. But he knew Sirius! He was Remus' best friend. In the morning Remus was unusually quiet, in the afternoon he was terribly irritable, and in the evening almost to the point of despair. 

It was nine in the evening and Peter and Sirius were falling around the common room trying to pin each other to the floor, James was watching and cheering them on, his Potions homework long forgotten, while Remus sat next to him with his homework in his lap. There was no one else in the Gryffindor common room, which was good because Sirius and Peter were making enough racket for a crowd of students. To everyone's surprise Remus had thrown his homework down and they looked up just in time to see the agile werewolf storm out of the room. After the entrance door was slammed shut silence fell thick and heavy around the room until Sirius' ears began to ring.

"Was that Moony?" Pete asked in a small voice, as if he was afraid to break the stillness.

Sirius rolled his eyes and smacked Peter in the shoulder. Good naturedly of course. "How many werewolves that go by the name of Moony and look like an elf that we know of, Wormtail?"

Peter merely cocked his head to the side and said, "You think Remus looks like an elf? Like a kitchen elf?"

Sirius scowled and glared at Peter. "Of course not, worm brain. Haven't you read anything by J. R. R. Tolkien? _Those_ kinda elves."

"Oh…well no." Peter offered a sheepish smile. "I wonder why he left. Do you think we were too loud?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. Did you say anything to him, Prongs?"

From the empty couch, James shook his head, his eyes as large as two tea saucers behind his black glasses. "No, he just got up and left."

"Well he has been acting strange all day," Sirius commented, resting his chin in his palms as he sat on the floor. "I wonder what's wrong with him. The moon isn't even half-way full yet and it's like he as werewolf PMS already."

James nodded, a faint grin on his face. Then Peter quickly sat up too and Sirius could see the light bulb come on.

"Hey, he is acting just the same way you did," he told James, "when you told you that you were in love with Lily. Remember? You were just as odd when you were around her."

James frowned and grabbed a pillow to chuck at Peter's head. "Shh! Not to loud, worm butt!"

"But Mr. Padfoot would like to declare that Mr. Wormtail does, indeed, uphold a logical point," Sirius replied as he watched Peter go down. "Is Remus finally in love? Jamie pie,"- Sirius looked over at his friend and grinned like the devil himself -"you know something, don't you?"

Immediately James looked as though he was sitting on blast-ended skrewts. "No, not at all, Padfoot. I know as much as you do." He removed his glasses and began to clean them with his shirttail. Sirius founded himself grinning. The only time James ever took off his glasses in the middle of a conversation meant that he was guilt of something and was lying about it.

"Does Remus like someone?" Peter asked, smiling as James continued to fidget on the couch.

"I don't really know, you guys! Honestly!"

"Bullshit!" Sirius laughed. "You know something but you don't want to say anything. Did Remus make you a promise that you wouldn't tell us or something?"

"Of course not!" James fired back, suddenly frowning. "Why don't you just go after him and ask him yourself since you are so bloody clueless after all, you bone head."

"Do you think he went to the Astronomy Tower again?" Sirius asked, not minding the name-calling. "I can't go up there, Prongs. Moony likes to think up there and…"

"Is this the day when Sirius 'Padfoot' Black finally chickens out on an adventure?" James jeered with a smirk, surprise causing his eyebrows to rise. "Or is it the idea of a contemplative Moony that has you worrying?"

Sirius took the batter with a noble shrug. "Remus can get pretty scary when he wants to be, Prongs."

"Mr. Prongs would like the second that."

"As would Mr. Wormtail," Peter said with a yawn who then blushed and smiled sheepishly. "I've got to study for that Herbology test tomorrow morning since Tim Lloyd won't be there for me to cheat off him," he told them, standing up. 

"Oh, Peter's a common charlatan!" Sirius laughed. "Go get'em books!"

"Yeah, err…whatever. See you two in the morning. Tell Remus I said 'good night' if he ever comes down."

When Peter left the common room, Sirius stood up and walked to the couch in front of the fireplace. "Ya know, I think I confused poor Wormtail," he murmured, running his hands through his hair. In an instant James was there at his side, glaring at him like there was no tomorrow.

"What?" Sirius asked. "I didn't do anything! It's not my fault that Peter never read a book in his entire life!"

"I know how you feel about Remus," James whispered to him. Sirius felt himself go pale suddenly.

"I…um…that," he stammered, looking away in agitation. "I can explain everything, Prongs."

"I care because you two are my friends," James told him quietly. "You love him, don't you, Padfoot?"

Sirius gave him a small grin. "You know me too well, Jamie." Of course, he loved Remus. Who couldn't? He was just too damn perfect, sexy, and beautiful with his cloudy gray eyes and pensive temper. Sirius had felt like this for a long time but he knew that he could never be with Remus no matter how much he wanted it. Remus would just never see him as anything more than a friend and that notion dashed all Sirius' hopes into the dirt.

"Then why don't you go and tell him?" James was almost pleading now. Sirius wouldn't be surprised if he had gotten down on his knees and begged. "I'm so sick of you two just wasting time and being miserable."

"Oh, Prongs, I'd give anything to tell Moony how I feel about him," Sirius replied, equally as desperate. "I'm dying to tell him but it's not that simple. I don't know how he will take it. What if he hates me or is offended? How many guys to you think would actually tell a friend how he felt about him without being drunk? I just don't want to mess up our friendship, James. It means so much to me."

"It means a lot to Remus too," James replied sympathetically. "That's why you need to tell him. Tonight. Why in the world do you think he acted to bizarre today?"

Sirius shrugged, his brows together as if in thought. "He acted as if he were in…" He stopped.

"Love?" James finished, watching how Sirius' face suddenly draw a blank and then change with a soft smile. 

"Yeah, love. That's it. James?"

"What?"

"Did Moony tell you that he loved me?"

James suddenly shifted. "Well, um, I was the one who told him that he loved you. I didn't think he knew it himself and the realization sort of smacked him in the face. I think it took him my surprise. That's when he got to his feet and left."

"Oh. Then what if…" Suddenly there were nasty little doubts running throughout his mind.

James sighed and grabbed Sirius by the arms and shook him. "Don't ask questions! Know that he loves you and you love him," James said. "No go and find him. I'm sick of having lovesick puppies in this dorm!"

Sirius grinned like a drunk laid a loud kiss on James' cheek. "I'm so happy! I don't think I can feel my feet."

James rolled his eyes and vigorously shoved Sirius to the door. "Just get out, puppy. And don't bother coming back until everything is worked out!"

It was a lot cooler in the tower than Sirius thought it would be and the chilly wind brought him down to earth from his bliss. The turret was dark and shadowy with only a faint outline of the curved moon and distant stars to light up the gloom. Sirius knew that Remus came here during the night to watch the sky and think. His Remus, so lovely and idealistic with a little bit of a romantic yen.

Sirius really didn't know for how long he had loved his friend. Too long probably. Maybe somewhere along the rode his boyhood friendship had turned to love and then desire as he became older. He never once thought it was immoral, just normal.

Of course Remus was too beautiful someone had to be blind to not fall for him. Despite his monthly transfiguration and reserved nature, Remus was a knockout and surprisingly well built for his slender frame, with muscles on his upper torso slim but definitely there. How many excuses did Sirius just come up with to have a reason to touch him? A friendly hug; a manful pat on the back; a touch on the shoulder at the punch line of a joke. Sirius did love to touch Remus especially after a shower when he was deliciously smooth. Then Sirius couldn't help but get aroused and imagine what it would feel like to have Remus naked and in his arms. He would no doubt be perfect and beautiful.

Sirius didn't have a reason to be ashamed of his erogenous thought. He actually congratulated himself on being so creative since Remus never dressed or undressed in the bedroom unless he really had too. He wanted to keep all his scars out of site.

Sirius opened the door to the tower as quickly as possible and stepped out into the frigid evening. His heart skipped a beat for a moment when he saw the thin shadow from across the dark landing. Without a sound Sirius moved closer, his mind growing fuzzier with each hushed footfall. Oh, how he longed to lock his arms around Remus and hold him-to just be with him-forever.

"This is not fair," he heard Remus suddenly whimper. In amazement he saw Remus break down and cry. Sirius froze in complete terror. He had never seen his friend cry before. He forced himself to move closer until he was only inches from Remus. He was dying to reach out and comfort him but instead asked, "What isn't fair, Moony?"

Remus acted as though Sirius had pressed a hunk of silver against the back of his neck. He tried not to be offended since he didn't sneak up on Remus in the end. Sirius heard Remus' small gasp of alarm before he spun around, his long dark robe swirling in the color wind. He scowled when he saw his friend's colorless face with tears shining in the limpid starlight like pearls. Sirius wanted to do something but he was tongue-tied and motionless in his own nervousness. His body felt as though it was made out of stiff dragon hide. But he **needed** to do something.

Remus was glaring at him in irritation, tears somewhat forgotten. Sirius forced a lopsided grin and ran a hand through his long hair. "Hey," he murmured. Good, act like nothing happened as if friends always meet on the top of towers after curfew.

"What are you doing out here?" Remus asked. His voice was quiet and smooth but nonetheless angry.

Sirius shrugged. Lord, Remus looked beautiful tonight with his hair wild from the wind and…"Er…we…I was worried about you that's all. You left so quickly we thought that you were sick or pissed off at one of us…. Um…Prongs said I should look up here for you. I know how you like to come here on some evenings for peace…."

Remus gave a small scowl and said nothing. Instead he crossed his arms and looked away, an expression between ire and total desperation traveled over his pale face. Sirius suddenly wanted to know what he was thinking about.

"So…is everything all right, Moony?" he asked quietly, shuddered a bit from the howling breeze.

"Yeah," Remus replied with a shrug. He didn't look at Sirius when he said that.

Now it was Sirius' time to frown. No everything is not all right, Moony, he thought to himself. Today you woke up and suddenly found yourself smacked in the face by Cupid. Love makes you dizzy when you stand; it makes your stomach full when it's not; it makes your heart pound even though you aren't running around; it makes your entire world flop on its belly. Why won't you just tell me, Moony?

Sirius didn't know what to say. For a moment he wanted to run away yet a big chunk of him held him in place. He wanted so badly for Moony just to tell him but he knew that would never happen. Moony didn't know Sirius loved him and Moony was never fond of such a venture.

He heard Remus' heavy sigh before he turned his stormy gray eyes toward him. "How about we just go back to our rooms?" Remus suggested. His voice was tired and lifeless. "We don't need to be up here any later than we should, Padfoot, especially without James' Invisibility cloak." Wrapping his robe tighter around his frame, Remus slowly began to walk away, his eyes downcast. When he passed Sirius, he quickly grabbed Remus' hand and held on.

"Please, don't go just yet, Moony," Sirius whispered softly, his teeth chattering a bit from the cold. Why was it so bloody cold tonight? It was nearly Spring! "There is something we need to have a little talk about. Besides James told me that he didn't want was to come down until it was all straightened out."

Remus looked back at him, his face thoughtful and wary. Slowly he turned fully to face Sirius and muttered, "I see…"

Sirius swallowed hard, his voice suddenly gone. He didn't let go of Moony's hand either. Where his own grip was strong, Remus' was soft and warm. He wanted to hold his hand all night and the feeling of his skin pressed so closely against the other…it felt so right.

"Padfoot, it's too cold outside. Let's take this inside so we don't freeze to death." Remus pulled him across the landing and inside the dark corridor the circulated downwards. They sat on the stone landing, side pressed close against side; hands still clasped for warmth in the darkness. "Do we need any light, Padfoot?" Remus' calm voice broke through the darkness. "I brought my wand."

"That's all right. This is fine," Sirius murmured in replied. "I just need to tell you…to tell you that I…" Lord, why was it so hard? He bit his lower lip as if standing on a knife's edge. Absent-mindedly his thumb began to caress little circles on the back of Remus' hand. 

"There hasn't been a day when I haven't thought of you, Moony," he quickly replied. "And you face will probably be in my mind until the day I die which isn't too bad a thing. You are an unbelievable person and such a great friend to me. I…I want to thank you. Don't laugh either. I seriously mean it. You mean so much to me, Remus, and I can't bear the though of just being without you. I know this might sound strange coming from me but...I've loved for the longest time. Please believe me when I say that. In times, I question myself but when I see your smile or touch you I feel something deep inside of me, stronger than any infatuation or friendship, and it feels right. It feels right in my soul that you are the only one I love and want to be with for the rest of my life."

Why couldn't he breathe? He really needed to say something, right? But the more Remus tried to think of an answer, his tongue tied tighter into a voiceless knot. Absent-mindedly he squeezed Sirius' hand. Why was it so hard to tell him what he felt?

"Do you mean that?" His voice sounded strained yet hopeful to his ears. Remus closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Of course. Do you doubt me, Moony?" 

"No!" Remus gasped, feeling more tears swell in his eyes. "I'd never doubt you, Sirius. A part of me wants so desperately to believe you but another part warns me, makes me wary. If I give me my heart, we both know that you could have the power to hurt me or worse."

"Moony…"

Remus heard the pain in Sirius' voice but he ignored it for a moment. "How many girlfriends have you had so far this year? Was there any moment with one of those pretty little things that made to stop and think of love? Or where they just something to pass the time? None of them were permanent and that what scares me the most."

"Moony, none of my relationships worked out because I didn't love them. Granted there were some girls that I liked and some I liked a lot. But love was never involved. I was waiting for something…else. But I didn't know for what. But I think I found it."

"Do you think you have found love, then?" Remus quietly questioned.

"Yes, I do. What about you?"

Remus smiled in the darkness and tightened his hold on Sirius' hand. "I really hope I have too, Padfoot. I'm sorry if what I had said earlier was a bit rash…"

"You were just being honest, Moony. I mean since you have never dated anyone…"

"Hey! You don't need to make me out like I'm inapt," Remus replied, smiling even more when he heard Sirius' laughter. "I just could never image me being with someone else, so totally free and…well, because of my fear of having them find out what I really am on the inside…" 

"Hmm…a kind-hearted, intelligent, and completely desirable young man?" Sirius asked.

"No, that I'm a werewolf," he corrected, playfully smacking him on the shoulder. "I don't imagine that many people have a wish to date such a…thing."

"I'm not most people, Moony." Sirius was leaning closer against Remus now, his mouth moving against his ear. His voice was so deep and so soft that Remus shivered a bit but not from the cold.

"I know you aren't," he murmured, closing his eyes. "Do you really think I'm all those things you said?"

He felt Sirius kiss his ear before replying, "Of course, Moony. I could never lie to you."

Remus blushed a little. "Oh…I think you are all that and more."

"Hmmm…really?"

Remus smiled, practically feeling Sirius' ego inflate a couple more inches. "I think you are strong, loyal, and very hot." He moved closer to Sirius until their faced were only inches apart. "I mean if I had you on my bed I'd fuck you in the instant I ripped off my clothes." 

"My sweet God!" Sirius laughed out loud. "I think I'm having a heart attack. Where did you hear that one?"

Remus shrugged, chuckling a bit. "Lily told that to James last night in the dorm when you were in the kitchen. Everyone had a great laugh about it but James kinda face-faulted. Then we laughed some more."

Sirius chuckled and wrapped an arm about Remus' shoulders, holding him close. "Well…this seems to be the start of a very surprising, satisfying relationship, love. But despite my obvious desire for you, I really truly love you."

"I love you too." Remus leaned over a placed a kiss on Sirius' cheek. "I want to be with you. Just like this as if we are the only ones that matter in the world at the moment." Remus reached up and gently touched Sirius' warm face while wrapping the other around Sirius' waist. "Do you think that is selfish?"

"No. I have to agree with you, Remus." Sirius' voice was low and husky as he spoke. Remus leaned a little closer and gently ran his lips over his chin and then his mouth. Warm spread throughout his body with each little caress. "I could be with you if you let me, Moony," Sirius whispered so gently as he ran his free hand through Remus' soft locks. 

He felt Sirius press his warm lips against his in a quick, savoring kiss. "I know you could," Remus murmured, softly. "Be with me, Sirius. Just like this forever."

The End

****

A/N: was that ending a little pathetic? I couldn't come up with anything nicer. Oh well. I hoped it was all right. ^___^ So did you like it? After way through writing it I had made Remus more cynical about Sirius' attraction towards him but then I re edited it because I was in a happier mood. Does it flow? Sorta? Kinda? Not really? Do you get the impression that I need some helpful reviews? ;) (Did you get a laugh at Remus' pick up line?) 

****

A/N: Umm….for those who are wanting for me to update 'A Helping Hand' I'm working on the next chapter. Needing some inspiration. **thinks of Snape**….*drool*…..*cough* Update some time in the coming future. I'm so lazy. ;_; Please don't hate me. I'm a senior in high school and school is evil. ^____^ 


End file.
